Star Wars Rebels: Always Two There Are
by Master Nenva
Summary: When the rebels hear about a force user who has been disrupting the Empire, it seems to good to be true. All Jedi should have been wiped out in the Great Jedi Purge. Could this all be an elaborate trap, or could this force user be just what the rebels needed?
1. Chapter 1

You would have to be crazy to be an enemy of the empire and hang out beneath a Star Destroyer. The scanners would pick you up almost instantly, and then the squadrons of TIE Fighters would make short work of you. Enemies of the empire didn't always live long lives.

Fortunately, the crew of the Ghost was that kind of crazy.

Composed of human padawan Ezra Bridger, human Jedi master Kanan Jarrus, Twi-lek pilot Hera Syndulla, Mandalorian explosives expert Sabine Wren, Lasat "Zeb" Orrelios and the droid Chopper; you wouldn't find a more loyal and trustworthy crew anywhere. At least, when they weren't picking fights with each other.

"I thought you were supposed to be a Jedi! Come on, what am I thinking right now?" Zeb taunted from the walkway above the cargo bay of the Ghost. Ezra growled in frustration.

"Can't we train somewhere else?" he complained.

"No, we can't," Kanan said while folding his arms. "You know that this information could be invaluable to the rebellion. And we're the only ones with a ship which wouldn't be instantly recognized by the empire. Besides, you should learn how to use the force in any environment."

"Come on Ezra! What am I thinking?" Zeb repeated while throwing a canister at Ezra's head. Ezra swatted the canister aside and glared up at the Lasat.

"Ok, that's it!" he shouted while running to the ladder. Zeb laughed and charged down the hall and into the room he and Ezra shared. By the time Ezra arrived, the door was firmly sealed shut. With the Ghost completely powered off, Ezra was too weak to open the door by force. He resorted instead to banging on it loudly.

In the cockpit Hera, Sabine and Chopper were gathered around a speaker on the dashboard. Most of what they could hear was static and other white noise, but occasionally a snippet of empire conversation drifted through.

"Can't Chopper filter out the static?" Sabine complained. Chopper turned to her and made several whirring noises while waving his pinchers.

"I know that you're on your lowest power setting, but you could be doing better than this!" Sabine retorted. Chopper whirred louder as Hero jumped in.

"We're all cranky from being stuck in the Ghost for so long, but that's no reason to start jumping down each other's throats," she said calmly, but her demeanor showed that she was anything but calm. Chopper plugged into the Ghost's dashboard and moments later the static and white noise vanished, leaving access to the Star Destroyer's transmissions. Sabine opened her mouth to snap an angry retort, but Hera shushed her. They listened to the transmission that was playing for only a moment before beginning to record it.

When Kanan finally arrived at Ezra and Zeb's room, Ezra was prepared to use his lightsaber to cut down the door.

"Use the force to open the door!" Zeb taunted. "Show us your amazing powers!" Ezra activated his lightsaber.

"Ezra!" Kanan snapped. "A Jedi does not use their lightsaber like that! You should know better!'

"And a Jedi especially does not use a lightsaber to cut up my ship," Hera added from the doorway where she stood. Ezra deactivated his lightsaber.

"Any news?" Kanan asked.

"In a way. We found a transmission I think you should hear," she explained. Kanan and Ezra followed her into the cockpit and Zeb joined them moments later.

"We started recording a little ways into the transmission, but we still got most of it," Sabine explained. Hera sat down and began the recording as the crew listened intently. An elderly voice was in the middle of speaking, probably an officer.

". . .cant. Am I speaking with the Inquisitor?" the person asked. There was a pause before the gruff voice of the Inquisitor began speaking.

"You are. Why would an officer from Coruscant be contacting me?" he asked.

"I have a change in orders for you. You are to halt your pursuit of the Jedi and Padawan and are to travel immediately to Tatooine," the officer said. There was a momentary pause.

"I was under the assumption that the rogue Jedi and Padawan were our highest priority," the Inquisitor said slowly.

"Your new orders take priority. They came from Emperor Palpatine himself. You are to leave immediately," the officer commanded.

"Of course. I will depart at once," the Inquisitor promised. The recording stopped.

"Well? What do you think?" Hera asked.

"I think it will be nice to finally have the Inquisitor off our tails," Sabine said.

"I don't know, I was really itching to give him a piece of my mind," Zeb growled.

"Something isn't right. What would be more important than two Jedi?" Ezra wondered.

"Make that one Jedi and a pipsqueak," Zeb said with a laugh. Ezra slugged his arm.

"It could be more Jedi, or an even more powerful ally," Hera mused.

"What do you think Ezra?" Kanan asked. Ezra hesitated for a moment.

"I don't know. It's just all so weird," he said.

"Don't think with your mind. Feel with the force. Let it guide you," Kanan commanded.

"Let it guide me?" Ezra asked.

"You need to learn how to trust in the force. The force will never steer you wrong," Kanan explained. Ezra closed his eyes and reached out with the force. He could feel something. A stirring, along with a foreboding feeling. He opened his eyes again.

"I felt something stirring. Something big is about to happen," Ezra told Kanan. Kanan nodded.

"I felt it as well. Great forces are in motion. There is a stirring in the force. I believe it may be wise to follow the Inquisitor to Tatooine and find out what this is all about," he said.

"This could be a trap," Sabine warned.

"I believe it's worth the risk," Kanan maintained.

"I'm good with that plan. As long as I get to smash some Stormtroopers along the way," Zeb agreed.

"I think it's a good idea," Ezra said.

"It could be worth a look," Hera decided. Chopper whirred in agreement.

"Looks like we're off too Tatooine then," Ezra declared. The Ghost detached from the bottom of the Star Destroyer and waited until it was a good distance away before powering on and jumping into Hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

"He just went into the Com Tower. It's now or nothing Kanan," Hera said. The group of rebels was crouched on the roof of a building near a large tower. Twin suns blazed high above, and the hot sand seemed to get into everything. Zeb had already complained several times about the heat without generating any reaction. They had been tracking the Inquisitor all day in hopes of finding out more about his new mission.

The current plan was for Kanan and Ezra to enter the tower in disguise. Ezra was dressed as a cadet, while Kanan was dressed as a Stormtrooper. They were both carrying a communicator and would attempt to get as close to the Inquisitor as possible.

"We'll be in and out, nice and easy," Kanan promised.

"Good luck out there," Sabine said.

"Aw, you do care," Ezra noted.

"I was talking to Kanan," Sabine told him. Ezra and Kanan both jumped off of the roof and landed lightly on the ground. They put on their helmets and attempted to look normal as they marched towards the Empire's Communication Tower.

"Halt!" a Stormtrooper called.

"Act casual," Kanan commanded Ezra.

"This is casual!" Ezra protested. Two Stormtroopers marched up to Ezra and Kanan.

"What business do you have at the Communication Tower?" one of the Stormtroopers demanded.

"I'm supposed to escort this cadet inside. He's been having discipline issues lately, and I wished to contact the Cadet Commander," Kana explained. Ezra punched Kanan's arm helpfully (as well as to get back at him for the discipline comment) and one of the two Stormtroopers grabbed him by his arm.

"Whoa there cadet! Didn't they teach you any respect at your training center?" the trooper demanded.

"As you can see, the cadet needs help. We'll just be on our way then . . ." Kanan reached for Ezra, but the trooper pulled Ezra out of reach.

"Slow down there soldier. The whole tower in on high alert. No troopers in or out. Official imperial business. We can escort the cadet from here," the first trooper said.

"I was to escort the cadet personally-" Kanan protested, but the first trooper cut him off again.

"Your services are not required. We can take the cadet directly to Tarkin himself. He happens to be visiting at the moment. He'll have the cadet whipped into shape in no time," the trooper promised. With that, the two Stormtroopers turned and escorted Ezra into the tower.

He was in the tower, but he had been separated from Kanan.

"Come on runt. We don't have all day," the trooper holding Ezra said. They passed through the lower control room which contained three Stormtroopers and stepped into a lift. It started to ascend.

"I don't feel well," Ezra moaned. He dropped to his knees, nearly pulling the Stormtrooper to the ground. He released Ezra with a growl.

"For goodness sake-" the trooper complained. Ezra pulled out his lightsaber, which he had been hiding this whole time, and shot the two troopers quickly. They hardly had time to yell as they crashed to the floor. Jumping to his feet, Ezra glanced around. They were alone for the moment, but who knew how long that would last? Ezra glanced upwards at the emergency vent on top of the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, only two unconscious Stormtroopers were inside. They were quickly spotted by a patrolling Stormtrooper, who rushed inside to secure the area. By then, Ezra was already long gone.

The vents of the tower would have been too small for most people to squeeze into, but Ezra was one of the few exceptions. As he crawled along, he kept his ears open for any sign of the Inquisitor. It wasn't long before he passed by an opening with blue light emanating from it. Ezra crawled closer to listen.

"I was under the impression that no Jedi survived the purge," a gruff voice said.

"Very few. But it is my job to track them down," the Inquisitor's voice replied. Ezra quickly turned on his communicator, which would begin sending all of the conversation to the crew of the Ghost, and listened.

"This is our Chief Inquisitor, Tarkin," an unfamiliar aged voice explained. "He has done a fine job of finding the force-sensitive children and bringing them to our side . . . or ending them."

"I suppose that is why I'm here?" the Inquisitor asked.

"You are correct. A force-user has been threatening our security of late," the aged voice replied. "They have managed to destroy two Imperial warehouses and a military outpost. I need you to take care of the problem."

"And you don't believe that it is the rebels I've been hunting?" the Inquisitor asked.

"No. This force user is different. They are not interested in stealing or rescuing. Only destroying."

"I will see to it that they are dealt with appropriately."

"I knew you would. Keep in mind what your failure would mean," the old voice warned. At that moment Ezra heard pounding footsteps.

"What is the meaning of this? We were not to be disturbed!" Tarkin snapped.

"Intruders in the building! They've already disabled two Stormtroopers!" a Stormtrooper said. _Time to go,_ Ezra thought to himself. He shut off the communicator and began crawling through the vents. He had a vague idea of what direction the lifts were, and from there he hoped to make his way out of the tower undetected.

He reached the vent that connected with the lift and was about to climb into it when two Stormtroopers entered, blasters held ready. Ezra quickly retreated back into the vents and activated his communicator.

"Specter six to Ghost, we've got a problem," Ezra said. He waited a moment for the response.

"What is it Specter six?" Hera's voice asked.

"I'm trapped in the tower. They're patrolling the corridors and lifts. I can't get out through the front entrance," Ezra explained.

"Can you get to the roof of the tower?" Hera asked. Ezra pictured the tower in his mind. He was on the top floor of the tower, but there weren't any balconies or other platforms. To get to the roof, he would need to climb out of a window and scale the wall. That would be difficult, even for a Jedi.

"Sure, I can manage that," he said.

"Copy that. We'll pick you up there," Hera promised. Ezra turned off his communicator and began to crawl through the vents once again. He reached a vent which he figured connected to the outside world, but the moment he reached it a red ray shield activated over the grating.

"Blast it!" Ezra growled. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. It only look a moment before the bright sapphire blade appeared, neatly slicing though the bottom of the vent. Ezra adjusted it until he was able to cut around the edges of the ray shield. It sparked and flickered before finally vanishing. The grating fell away with a loud clanging sound, and Ezra poked his head out into the sweltering desert air. It didn't look like any Stormtroopers had spotted him yet, but he couldn't be too careful.

Ezra grabbed onto the smooth metal plating and attempted to pull himself up. His fingers slipped down its slippery surface until they caught in a groove between the metal plates. Slowly and carefully, Ezra extracted himself from the vent and scaled the side of the tower. When he finally arrived breathless on the roof, he could see Stormtroopers massing around the base of the tower. The Ghost appeared moments later, piloted by Hera. Ezra jumped aboard and shut the hangar doors.

"Too slow," he said to the Stormtroopers far below as they readied the artillery to shoot the Ghost out of the sky. Within moments, the Ghost was safely back in the darkness of space.


	3. Chapter 3

The crew of the Ghost was gathered in the central room of the Ghost, debating their options after the revelation on Tatooine.

"And you're sure the man said force user?" Kanan asked thoughtfully.

"We all heard him," Ezra pointed out. "Did any other Jedi survive?"

"None that I know of," Kanan noted. "After the Great Jedi Purge, I figured I was the only living force adept. When I found you, I realized that there might be others who were untrained. But if they labeled this person a force user, that means they would have had to have already had some level of training."

"This could still be a trap," Sabine pointed out.

"A force user is a far-fetched hope, but an invaluable one at that," Hera murmured.

"We can't seriously be thinking about going to warn this force-user of the danger they're in. I can hardly stand these two, let alone a third," Zeb growled.

"What are we going to do?" Ezra asked.

"It's up to you Kanan," Hera said.

"I believe that Hera and Sabine are right," Kanan finally decided. "Finding another adept force user is impossible. It's almost positively a trap. We should go back to Lothal."

"But if the force user is real, they could be in trouble!" Ezra protested.

"No other trained Jedi could possibly exist in the galaxy. We should be glad that we narrowly avoided another one of the Empire's traps. We'll go into orbit and get some rest. Tomorrow we can go to Lothal," Kanan decided. Ezra wanted to argue, but he pushed away the urge. He had been working on obeying his master more often, and now was a perfect time to practice.

"Yes master," Ezra said. Kanan raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"I'll take us into orbit," Hera offered. She left the room with Chopper following close behind. Zeb, Sabine and Kanan all wandered off, leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation, but Ezra couldn't put his finger on it. Instead, he went to the room he and Zeb shared and went to sleep.

Ezra woke with a jolt. He had no idea why he was awake, or what was going on. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he had felt someone shake him. Listening in the black silence, he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Zeb was snoring as usual, and the Ghost's machinery hummed and clanked. Ezra closed his eyes and lay down once again.

Ezra's eyes snapped open. This time he knew he hadn't been imagining the feeling, and Ezra was sure no one had touched him. The feeling had come from inside.

Ezra recognized feeling this before. It was a stirring of the force. Only he had never felt it this strongly before. Usually it was only a gentle nudge or tug. He wondered what had caused the force to stir so strongly, and if Kanan had felt it as well.

Unsure if he would be able to fall asleep again, Ezra's mind wandered to the day's events. He was convinced that this force user was a real person, and in trouble. The only issue was that none of the crew seemed to agree with him. They all believed that the possibility of a trap was too great.

Ezra felt the force stir once again as he speculated about the force user. Closing his eyes and listening intently to the force, Ezra thought he caught a glimmer of an image. A silhouette standing in a corridor, shining emerald lightsaber in hand.

Ezra's eyes snapped open. So the force user was real! That meant that they were in terrible danger! The Inquisitor was sure to strike as soon as possible, possibly even tonight. The rebels would have to move quickly if they wanted to save the force user.

Ezra jumped to the ground and turned to Zeb. He was sound asleep. When Ezra tried to shake him awake, Zeb waved him away.

"Leave me alone Lothal rat. I'm trying to get some sleep," Zeb growled. Ezra frowned. Even if he was used to it, it still stung when Zeb called him that. Ezra shrugged and left Zeb alone, choosing to go instead out into the main hallway of the Ghost. Kanan could deal with waking up the grumpy Lasat.

Ezra stopped in front of the cockpit of the Ghost. The light was on. That meant that someone was already awake, possibly Kanan himself. Ezra was about to walk in when he heard Kanan and Hera talking.

"Ezra really had his heart set on finding that force user," Hera mentioned.

"I know. Sometimes I worry that he's letting his hopes get the best of him," Kanan admitted.

"His belief and hope are some of his best characteristics."

"Which is why I haven't done anything to take care of my concern. We should get some rest. Tomorrow it's back to Lothal." Ezra backed into a dark corner as Kanan and Hera walked past. So Kanan hadn't felt the stirring in the force. Ezra closed his eyes, debating his options. If he told any of the others about what he felt, they either wouldn't believe him or would say that he was letting his hopes cloud his mind. But Ezra knew that he was right. The force user was out there somewhere. The rebels just needed to find them.

Ezra snuck onto the Phantom and closed the doors before climbing into the pilot's seat.

"You wanted me to trust in the force, right Kanan? This just proves I'm a good student," Ezra assured himself as he activated the Phantom's engines. It detached from the Ghost and set a course for Tatooine's surface far below.

Ezra wasn't totally sure where he was going, he just let the force guide him. As it turned out, it was guiding him to what looked like an abandoned Empire Military Base. Sand piled around its base, and it looked deserted in the dark night. No sentries guarding the doors, no Stormtroopers wandering around, and no search lights observing the grounds.

Ezra landed the Phantom and began walking towards the building. He didn't know why he should go in there, but he knew that the force was guiding him. And the force was never wrong.

Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The building still had power, so Ezra was able to open the door without much trouble. Oddly enough, the lights were on inside. Ezra proceeded cautiously, alert for the slightest sign of danger. He didn't want to wander into a trap and have the rest of the crew rescue him. Zeb would never let him forget it.

The bunker had several storage rooms, each of which Ezra investigated. Most of them contained old crates, but two of them held rows of Stormtrooper armor.

Ezra examined a Stormtrooper helmet in the second of the two armor rooms. Maybe his instincts had been wrong. Maybe there really wasn't a force user. If so, Ezra may have just made a very big mistake.

Ezra heard rustling behind him, and he turned just in time to see a Stormtrooper charging across the room. Apparently the bunker wasn't as abandoned as Ezra had assumed it was. Ezra activated his lightsaber as the trooper grabbed something at his waist. Probably a blaster. Ezra swung his lightsaber.

Sapphire met emerald in a spectacular flash of light. The Stormtrooper hadn't been reaching for a blaster; he had been reaching for a lightsaber! Ezra and the Stormtrooper pulled apart, each glancing warily at the other. Ezra couldn't see under the helmet, but he was fairly confident that the Stormtrooper wasn't the Inquisitor.

"Who are you?" the Stormtrooper demanded. The helmet made it difficult to tell anything about their voice other than the words, but that didn't stop Ezra from trying. They had a surprisingly soft voice for a Stormtrooper.

"I could ask you the same question," Ezra replied.

"You aren't a Sith," the trooper decided.

"Of course not! I'm the exact opposite, a Jedi Knight!" Ezra declared proudly. He almost instantly regretted it. That may not have been the best thing to tell a masked stranger in an Empire Military Base.

"You're a Jedi Knight?" the Stormtooper asked in surprise.

"Well, technically I'm still a padawan. But I can still give you plenty of trouble if you're a Sith."

"I'm not a Sith. Sith have red lightsabers dummy. Get your facts straight. And you call yourself a Jedi Knight."

"I just started my training! So what if I'm not a Sith/Jedi expert? I haven't seen many other Jedi around."

"I wouldn't have expected you to. The suns are going to rise soon, and I have a Military Bunker to blow up. Are you going to help me, or get out?"

Ezra suddenly remembered why he had come here in the first place. The Stormtrooper began walking away, and Ezra quickly followed.

"You're in danger! I came here to warn you. Someone called the Inquisitor has been sent to find you and either catch you or kill you!" Ezra warned.

"I seriously doubt that," the trooper said over his shoulder.

"You've got to believe me! Can't you feel it with the force?"

"Never was much good with sensing Sith."

"If you won't listen to me, then I'll come with you. Maybe together we can fight off the Inquisitor."

"Suit yourself."

Ezra growled with frustration. Did this force user care about anything other than blowing up the bunker? Wasn't living to fight another day more important than that? Maybe Ezra had made a mistake. Maybe this Stormptrooper wasn't a Jedi Knight after all. But Ezra was committed. He had come this far, and he wasn't about to give up now.

"What's your name?" Ezra asked, attempting to spark a conversation.

"I'm not in the habit of telling my name to complete strangers who try to kill me," the trooper said.

"Fair enough," Ezra responded. The Stormtrooper shushed him and held up a hand. Ezra glanced around. They had reached what looked like the control room of the bunker. Like the rest of the base, it appeared deserted.

"Someone knows that we're here. They're on their way," the Stormtrooper hissed, charging into the room.

"What's the plan?" Ezra asked, following quickly.

"I'll set the charges. You stop anyone who shows up," the trooper commanded. Ezra activated his lightsaber and stepped towards the door as the trooper bent down to place something. He didn't get far. A sudden force yanked Ezra into the air and pressed him against the wall. The Stormtrooper was roughly held against the wall to Ezra's left in similar fashion. Ezra attempted to struggle free, but the invisible force only pressed him harder. Ezra faintly recognized the feeling. It was similar to the force, except it was cold and frightening. It was something that Kanan had once labeled as the Dark Side. Ezra had only ever met one person who could wield the Dark Side of the force so expertly.

Stormtroopers rushed into the room with blasters held ready to secure the area. Behind them marched the Inquisitor himself. He grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the ones causing the Empire so much trouble," the Inquisitor said.

"So, the Inquisitor finally catches his prey. Too bad it won't last long," Ezra growled. The Inquisitor waved a hand, and Ezra felt a crushing force on his windpipe. He struggled to breathe as his eyes bulged.

"Ezra Bridger. If you promise to keep this civil, there will be no need for violence. Can you do that?" the Inquisitor asked in his silky voice. Ezra managed a weak nod, and the force preventing him from breathing vanished. Ezra gasped for air, but he didn't say a word. The Inquisitor smiled.

"Much better. Now, who is this impersonator? I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," he said to the Stormtrooper beside Ezra. The Stormtrooper didn't say a word.

"Perhaps removing the helmet will help you feel more comfortable," the Inquisitor suggested. He lifted a hand, and the helmet removed itself from Ezra's companion's head. Ezra blinked in shock.

The Stormtrooper was a girl.

She looked about Ezra's age, with long black hair and green eyes. She glared at the Inquisitor silently, her eyes clearly showing her distaste. Ezra had to admit that she was rather pretty.

"Still won't talk? Perhaps some time aboard the star destroyer _Firesky_ will loosen your tongue. In the meantime, you won't need this," the Inquisitor said while taking the girl's lightsaber. He turned to Ezra and took his lightsaber as well.

"Now for you. How interesting that as soon as I end my hunt for you and your friends, you come to me. Tell me, where are your rebel friends now?" the Inquisitor asked, grabbing Ezra's chin. Ezra heard several blaster shots behind the Inquisitor, as well as several thumps. The Inquisitor frowned.

"We're closer than you think," Kanan growled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Inquisitor released Ezra and turned to face Kanan and the rest of the rebels. The only ones missing were Hera and Chopper. Then again, Ezra wasn't totally surprised. Someone needed to be able to pilot the ship for their getaway.

"So you are. But forgive me if I am not shaking in fear. You have all proven before that you are not a challenge," the Inquisitor said.

"We've grown stronger than when we last fought," Kanan said while activating his lightsaber. The sapphire glow brought Ezra a little comfort, even if he was trapped against a wall.

"As have I. My master has taught me how to better employ the force against pests such as you," the Inquisitor told them, activating his lightsaber as well. The red glow cast a sinister light across his features, and Ezra thought he may have seen Kanan tremble.

"Too bad we aren't going to be here long enough for you to show us what you've learned," Kanan told him. Zeb and Sabine both whipped out orbs and hurled them in various locations around the room. The orbs began spewing a foggy gas the instant they hit the floor, causing immediate chaos. Kanan engaged the Inquisitor, but the fog grew so thick that Ezra could only see the flashing of their lightsabers.

He fell to the floor as the Inquisitor's attention turned to the duel at hand. Beside him, Ezra heard a similar thump as the girl hit the ground. Ezra helped her to her feet.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

"Who are those people?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Friends. I met them basically the same way you are. Come on, we've got to get out of here. Kanan may be powerful, but he's no match for the Inquisitor," Ezra replied. Sabine appeared at their side out of the fog.

"Come on! Zeb is taking out the Stormtroopers so that we'll have a clean getaway," Sabine told them.

"Hold on! I need my lightsaber!" Ezra said.

"Get mine while you're at it," the girl told him.

"Who is this?" Sabine demanded.

"Why? Getting jealous?" Ezra teased.

"You wish. Get the lightsabers so we can get out of here."

Ezra closed his eyes and extended a hand in the direction of the lightsaber battle. He reached out with the force and envisioned the lightsabers. They both appeared out of the fog and placed themselves in Ezra's hand. He gave the girl her lightsaber before turning to Sabine.

"Now we can go," he said. Sabine led the way as the three of them charged out of the room. Zeb appeared behind them, materializing out of the fog. The four of them ran down the hall.

"Kanan's taking care of the Inquisitor. I got all of the bucket heads. Who's the girl?" Zeb asked.

"An ally," Sabine replied. "Ezra, where's the Phantom?"

"Didn't you see it?" Ezra asked.

"We came in the back entrance," Sabine pointed out.

"It's right outside the front door," Ezra explained.

"Probably guarded by more bucket heads," Sabine figured. "We'll take the Phantom to the rendezvous. Kanan will hitch a ride with the Ghost."

The four of them burst out the building and into the morning glow of the desert. Up ahead rested the Phantom, with several Stormtroopers guarding it. Sabine quickly took them down with her blasters before opening the door to the Phantom. The four of them rushed inside and Ezra shut the door. Sabine began the takeoff sequence. Moments later they were safely in the sky and flying away from danger.

"Are you crazy?" Zeb snapped, cuffing Ezra on the head. "What were you thinking stealing the Phantom in the middle of the night?"

Ezra rubbed his stinging head. "I trusted the force, just like Kanan taught me. Besides, it all worked out in the end," he said.

"Good luck explaining that to Kanan," Sabine piped up from the controls.

"But at least I was right about the force user being real! We were able to save her from a trap!" Ezra pointed out.

"I'm not sure I would go that far," the girl said. "I don't even know who you guys are."

"The name's Ezra Bridger. These are Sabine and Zeb," Ezra told her.

"How do we know she isn't a spy for the Empire?" Zeb demanded.

"Because I can sense it," Ezra said smugly.

"So now your Jedi powers work," Zeb growled.

"Phantom, come in. This is Ghost. Do you copy?" Hera's voice asked from the control panel.

"We hear you Ghost," Sabine replied.

"I've got Kanan. Was the recovery a success?" Hera asked.

"We got him, along with his friend. Approaching the rendezvous now," Sabine finished.

"Friend?" Hera asked. "Sounds like Ezra has a story to tell."

"Which he will be explaining _very_ thoroughly," Kanan's voice growled. Zeb smirked at Ezra, who frowned in return.

Once the Phantom and Ghost reconnected in space, Hera and Kanan were waiting outside of the door. Kanan looked more furious than Ezra had ever seen him.

"What were you thinking?" Kanan demanded.

"I was following the force," Ezra explained.

"Following the force? Into a trap?" his master said.

"Weren't you just telling me to follow the force, and that the force would never steer me wrong?" Ezra pointed out. Kanan closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he murmured.

"Just be glad it worked out," Hera said. She turned her attention to the girl, who was still standing beside Ezra.

"What's your name?" Hera asked.

"Let's hear your name first," the girl said.

"Of course. I'm Hera. This is Kanan, Chopper, Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra," Hera introduced, pointing at each crew member in turn.

"I'm Kimble Lunamire," the girl said.

"Welcome to the crew. I'm sorry if this is all really sudden," Hera apologized.

"What makes you think I want to join your crew?" Kimble asked.

"I take it you're a force user?" Kanan asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Kimble asked, becoming defensive.

"Ezra and I can use the force as well. I was trained by an actual Jedi, and have been passing on what I know to Ezra," Kana explained.

"And I care because?" Kimble asked. Kanan looked surprised.

"Have you received any training?" he asked.

"My mother taught me a little bit. The rest I taught myself."

"I see you have a lightsaber."

"My mother's."

"If you stay with us, I can prove our truthfulness," Kanan promised.

"What if I don't want to?" Kimble demanded stubbornly.

"I suggest you stick with us. The alternative is that Inquisitor," Zeb replied. Kimble glanced back at the Phantom before nodding to the crew.

"I'll stick with you guys. For now at least," Kimble promised. Ezra smiled. She could be stubborn, but in all honesty it reminded Ezra of himself.

Perhaps another member would be just what the crew needed.


End file.
